Woojin vs Euiwoong
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Hyungseob-ah kau lebih suka Woojin atau Euiwoong?". / P101 Fic! BoysxBoys! / Hyungseob x Woojin x Euiwoong / JinSeobWoong / Jinseob / WoongSeob.


**Woojin vs Euiwoong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hyungseob-ah kau lebih suka Woojin atau Euiwoong?"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyungseob tak henti tertawa membaca komentar saat dirinya sedang melakukan siaran v-live bersama Euiwoong,

"Kau harus jawab hyung, aku akan diam saja dan menyimak. Sepertinya fansmu semua penasaran." Euiwoong tertawa lalu bersedekap menunggu jawaban lelaki manis yang sejak dulu ada dihatinya itu.

"Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Woojin vs Euiwoong siapa yang akan kau pilih' haha aku harus menjawabnya?" Lagi lagi lelaki manis itu tertawa.

"Jadi siapa hyung?". Euiwoong menyenggol lengan Hyungseob sambil tertawa.

Sejujurnya dia sangat gugup dan penasaran siapa yang akan dipilih Hyungseob.

"Bagaimana kalau kita skip pertanyaan yang satu ini?" Hyungseob mencoba mengelak.

"Hyung kau akan membuat kecewa kalau tak menjawab."

"Aku suka Woojin diantara orang orang yang lahir pada tahun 1999 dan aku suka Euiwoong diantara orang orang yang lahir di tahun 2001" Jawab Hyungseob sambil cengengesan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab seperti itu?"

"Itu sama seperti 'Diantara Ayah dan Ibu siapa yang lebih kau sukai' dan kau menjawab ' Aku suka Ayah diantara laki laki dan Ibu diantara perempuan' Itu tidak lucu"

Protes keras Lee Euiwoong pada jawaban Hyungseob yang sangat aman nan hanya masuk diakal seorang Ahn Hyungseob.

"Itu kan adil" Hyungseob manyun, sangat menggemaskan dimata semua yang melihatnya tentu saja.

"Mana bisa kalau hanya pilih satu"

"Terserah kau saja". Euiwoong hanya menanggapi cuek ocehan lelaki manis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

.

.

" Siapa trinee yang paling dekat denganmu selain dari sesama Yeuhua's trinee?" Euiwoong membaca komentar lagi.

"Aku? Park Woojin." Hyungseob langsung menjawab sesaat setelah Euiwoong membacanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hyungseob menoleh pada Euiwoong.

"Jung Sewoon, Sewoonie hyung sangat perhatian dan dia juga sangat keren" Euiwoong mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Saat team battle pertama, aku melihat Woojin 'Sexy baby oh my lady', aku sudah tau kalau dia akan cepat mendapatkan perhatian dan bersinar." Hyungseob menirukan gerakan dance Woojin saat mereka perform 10 out of 10.

"Woojinie sangat seksi." Hyungseob tertawa tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Euiwoong yang sudah lebih masam dari jeruk nipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah selesai tertawanya Hyungseob hyung? " Euiwoong dengan aura gelapnya siap membunuh Hyungseob sesaat setelah mereka menyudahi V Live hari ini.

Hyungseob mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Euiwoong tiba tiba moodnya berubah.

" Kenapa kau terus memuji Park Woojin? Kau masih menyukainya?"

Hyungseob diam, dia tidak menjawab karna diapun masih tidak paham dengan perasaannya.

" Sadarlah hyung, kau dan Woojin tidak akan bersama. Dia akan debut dan melupakanmu." Euiwoong pergi meninggalkan Hyungseob di cafe tempat mereka melakukan siaran langsung tadi.

Hyungseob meremas dadanya, dia menunduk mengingat apa yang barusan Euiwoong katakan.

 _" Kau dan Woojin tidak akan bersama. Dia akan debut dan melupakanmu."_

 _ **"Aku akan menggenggam hatimu sama seperti sekarang aku menggenggam erat tangan mu, itu tidak akan berubah selamanya. I promised."**_

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya mengingat kata kata Woojin pada Final, saat mereka harus terpisah karna Woojin berhasil masuk top11 dan Hyungseob tidak. _( baca ff saya sebelumnya yang judulnya Always )._

Bagi Hyungseob, Woojin dan Euiwoong itu sama sama penting hanya saja dalam artian yang berbeda.

Park Woojin adalah orang yang sangat dia cintai saat ini.

Lee Euiwoong juga.

Hyungseob hanya terus berpikir dia akan memilih Woojin yang jauh darinya atau Euiwoong yang selalu bersamanya.

" Woojin versus Euiwoong" Hyungseob bergumam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END. RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ Author Karduss101 yang amatiran ini mau bilang makasih buat semuanya, yang baca apa lagi yang riviews follow story ataupun fav,_

 _Aku ngerasa banyak kurangnya sih karna masih baru ehe._

 _Jeongmal jinjja wanjeon daebak real heol (?) makasih banyak gaes._

 _Aku bakal belajar lagi biar ff nya ga ngebosenin ehehe. ]_


End file.
